The Flash: Lightning Strikes
by Arsenal597
Summary: A man in yellow changed their lives, and fourteen years later Barry Allen and Harry Potter find themselves struck by lightning, and receive powers. Working with STAR Labs the two hunt down metahumans and search for the man in yellow, but this time, will it be enough?
1. Introduction

Sorry for the short opening, will be longer from now on, will update soon.

* * *

><p>Chapter One. Introduction.<p>

* * *

><p>Everything began on the same night. Nobody knew it at the time, it was two different scenarios, one... a father's promotion, and the other... a murder... two heroes would begin their long journey to being protectors of a city that needed it greatly. Five hundred miles split them apart, but in their world, that was a easy run... it began fourteen years earlier.<p>

Barry Allen's mother had been murdered. Harry Potter had been attacked in which his leg had been completely shattered. Seemed to have no connection... wrong. The person who done both of the attacks, was a man in yellow...

Barry's father had been blamed and was arrested and prosecuted for the murder. Harry had not been able to tell anyone who had attacked him because the man in yellow had been a blur, and was suddenly breaking the kid's leg. His leg never did really heal fully, he kind of limped, but was able to run. Both of them were eleven at the time, and fourteen years later they would find themselves in each other's lives.

Harry went to college to become a forensic analyst, and Barry did the same... Harry had lived in Miami for a large part of his life, until he was eleven in which he moved to a town just off the edge of of a place called Starling City. Their lives would be forever entwined when they met, and what would follow would become something impossible. But then again, a man in yellow who ran at super speed was impossible too, but Barry and Harry knew all too well that that man was real. The two would never forget that night.

However, after a car crash that killed his father when Harry was twenty four he moved to Central City where he got a job as a forensic analyst for the CCPD, with a man named Barry Allen. But that's a little bit down the road. It started three days earlier when Harry started his first day on the job.


	2. The Limp

Chapter Two: The Limp.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the train to Central City reading a magazine was Harry Potter. He was going to begin his first day as a forensic analyst. He was excited for his first day, but he was still depressed about his father's passing a year ago. The car accident that took his life had affected Harry all the way until this point. It wasn't the reason he limped when he walked... it wasn't the reason he was so fond of walking or running. It let him be... free, running did. Even though he could not run normally, he would still run... the limp didn't bother him that bad. His leg had been shattered when he was eleven, but if that was a reason for him to be deterred from his life goal of being a forensic analyst, there was no reason for him to be one.<p>

What was his worst fear right now, other than being fired on the first day? The train being delayed, which would suck so bad. He looked up to see a guy his age reading a book by Dr. Martin Stein, and Harry never paid attention to him other than the luggage that said Property of B. Allen.

However, as Harry got off of the train as it pulled in, Barry Allen, the man sitting in front of him noticed the limp in his leg.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, I've had a limp since I was eleven years old, got assaulted and the dude took a sledgehammer to my leg, yeah.. not a good thing for me." Even though he was honestly telling the truth, he wasn't at the same time, Harry had been assaulted, but not hit with a sledgehammer, what had happened was... that the man in yellow that killed Barry Allen's mother and framed Henry Allen for the murder, had actually paid a visit to Harry as well... only difference was, no one got killed during that incident, but at the same time, he lost his house.

* * *

><p><em>Fourteen years ago.<em>

_ Harry opened his eyes to see the water rising out of his fish tank, in which he thought it to be something impossible, and as he got out of bed he could smell smoke, but he didn't see anything out of the ordinary... that was until he left his room, as he entered the hallway, he heard a swooshing noise of sorts, vibrations... and he turned to see...__a man who seemed to be a blur but enough to know it was a man, and it was a yellow suit he was wearing, and his eyes... the man's eyes glowed this demonic red, the suit was the opposite of the eyes, bright yellow, with a black circle on his chest, but this red of his eyes, were just demonic... it was terrifying. Then, Harry asked..._

_ "Who are you... what do you want?"_

_"Hello Harry... recognize me? Of course not... that's because I'm moving at the exact frequency needed to conceal my face... like it?" asked the man, and his voice was altered somehow, it was horrifying honestly._

_ "What are you talking about... and how do you know my name..."_

_ "You know exactly who I am Harry... and as for what do I want... I want... what every man dreams of, furthering himself and the rest of the world. But my methods are a little different…"_

_ "What do you want with me..."_

_ "Not what I want with you, what another person wants to do, but I won't allow it..." then __the man in the yellow suit threw a punch, but Harry wasn't smart or fast enough to dodge, and he went flying through the hallway, into the stairwell, onto the floor and all he let out was a single... "Ow..." He watched as a red blur ran towards him, stopping in front of him forming the man in yellow again._

_ "What did I do?" asked Harry with tears in his eyes, and realized the smoke was from the kitchen, the place was on fire._

_ "It's not what you did, it's what you will do in the future, and I do this because this way only one person has to die." Then the man in yellow smashed Harry's leg with his foot, which came like a locomotive, and Harry screamed in pain, as his parents came out and then a vortex of yellow lightning surrounded him as they ran downstairs to find him, but they wouldn't reach him... as time seemed to freeze, but him and the man in yellow kept moving._

_ "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_ "I know you don't... and that's better for you right now... if you don't know, you will live longer... and whatever you do... if you don't want me to kill you, don't meet the man who will become the Flash."_

_ "The Flash... what?" asked Harry, and then the next thing he knew was that his parents grabbed him and ran outside of the house burned down, and his leg was shattered, bones sticking through in multiple spots. Harry would never forget the man in yellow... because his leg never did heal fully, and that was a reminder to him. But what it was that made him nervous was that the man in yellow said he knew Harry... and that scared him the worst part, because it could have been anyone he knew._

* * *

><p>"Well that sucks... you heading anywhere in particular?" asked Barry.<p>

"I'm, uh... beginning my first day at the Central City Police Department, I'm a forensic analyst." Barry gave a smile at that.

"Really? I'm actually working there as a forensic analyst. Something tells me you and I are going to work together..."

"Yeah, I already got a call about a bank robbery."

"Same here... come on, I'll show you around the city later on." The two exited the train, with their stuff in hand, and Harry hadn't realized that the man named Barry Allen would be a part of his life for a long part of the forseeable future... and he had just possibly marked his own death... _If you don't want me to kill you, don't meet the man who will become the Flash._


End file.
